A typical automotive vehicle has a garnish to cover each front post of the vehicle, a garnish on the driver's side and a separate garnish on the passenger side. Each front post, which is often called the A post, separates the windshield from the adjacent side window. Typically, each garnish has a vent opening therein to discharge defroster fluid from the vehicle defroster against the adjacent side window and must have a defroster duct attachment on the inside of the garnish to receive a free or distal end of a conduit that is a part of the defroster ductwork. Such a two-piece garnish assembly requires the expense of molding separate pieces and the subsequent assembly of the separate pieces to one another before the assembly itself can be attached to the associated vehicle, as well as separate molds to mold the separate pieces.